lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
4
4''' is the first of the Numbers. Below is a list of appearances on the show, by episode chronology. 4 is a very common number, so many of the occurrences could be coincidental. See article: apophenia. Occurrences in the show Season 1 *Jack told the pilot that at least 48 people survived the plane crash. *Jack had '''4 cuts on his face, two on one side and two on the other. *There were 4''' Chinese characters in Jack's tattoos. * The doubling cube showed number '''4 while Locke explained backgammon to Walt. (This changed to a 16 in the same scene.) * Locke blew the whistle 4''' times before Vincent came running out of the jungle. * Locke had lived with his paralysis for '''4 years. * Sawyer told Kate, "It's about time. I made this birthday wish 4''' years ago." *Michael told the survivors to dig out Jack '''4 at a time. * Boone's T-shirt had the number 84''' on it (in the form of a Japanese kanji symbol). *Sayid said the beach would be eroded in '''4 days. * Hurley said Charlie shot Ethan 4''' times. * The Number '''4 appeared on a jersey of a rugby player shown on the television in the bar where Sawyer met Christian Shephard. * Leonard Simms was playing the game Connect Four. * Martha Toomey told Hurley that Sam Toomey had been dead for 4''' years. * Hurley's grandpa, Tito, was the '''4th relative he introduced to reporters after winning the lottery. * Hurley said his grandpa Tito had a pacemaker put in him "4''' years ago." * Sarah's PJs had the number 44 printed onto the left shoulder and back * Charlie said that only '''4 people at the camp knew their blood type. * Sawyer read a car magazine to calm a crying Aaron. The text he read included the words 4'''00 Horses and '''4.4''' Ltr power plant into a 6 speed transmission. Season 2 * Kate counted to 4''' before she noticed light shifting as she was being lowered in to the hatch. * Jack mentioned that there were still '''4 guns left (1 being with the raft crew). * Locke told Desmond that their plane crashed 44 days ago. * Kate retrieved 4''' Apollo candy bars from the hatch pantry when she attempted to go through the vents. * The alarm sounded '''4 minutes before the countdown timer expired, where the numbers must be entered. * Sun lost her wedding ring 4''' days after the raft set sail. * The tail-section survivors were separated from the fuselage-survivors for '''48 days. * Libby told Ana Lucia that Donald would be the "fourth one to go" if they didn't help with his injury. * Goodwin said to Ana Lucia, "I'm worried about you Ana. You've had him down there for 4''' days." * Mr. Eko's vow of silence lasted for '4'0 days. * Ana Lucia's mother said that Jason put '''4 bullets into Ana Lucia. * Matthew Reed had been working with Ana Lucia for 4''' months when he allowed her to rejoin the police force. * Ana Lucia's patrol car was # '''41688. *Sun said she was told what to do for 4''' years. * Henry Gale told Sayid that his balloon crashed on the island '''4 months ago. * In The Staff there were 4''' planes hanging over the baby cradle. * The Blast Door map featured the expression "√16. √64. √225" beneath The Flame which evaluates to '''4, 8, and 15. * Ben says "4''' months ago, I was part of the search party" * Ana Lucia asked Christian Shephard, "You're ready to go now? After '''4 days of drinking?" * Michael fired a total of 4''' bullets, one on Ana Lucia, two on Libby and one on himself. * The September 22nd System Crash occurred at '''4:16. * Mrs. Klugh gave Michael a list of 4''' names. * Libby gave Desmond '''4 dollars to buy his coffee. Season 3 * The number of the locker that housed Kate's dress was 84'1. * Eddie Colburn's Humboldt County Sheriff's Department ID number was 8'4'''023. * On the cartoon that Jack was watching, there were '''4 swans being chased by a vulture. * Sawyer's prisoner ID number was 84'0. * Munson's prisoner ID was 2'48 in the prison that Sawyer was also in. * Ben's tumor was on his L'4' vertebrae. * Eko found his youth photo in the 4th chapter of Isaiah. *4:8:15:16 was carved into Eko's stick. ** 4th book of New Testament is John ** John Chapter 8, verses 15:16 "You judge according to the flesh; I am not judging anyone. 16"But even if I do judge, My judgment is true; for I am not alone in it, but I and the Father who sent Me." * Charlie's guitar had 4''' stickers on it. * '''4 chimes were heard while Desmond was inspecting the ring. * Mikhail said that after the purge, 4''' men appeared on the lawn. *In Enter 77, when Locke beat the computer at chess, '''4 moves were shown on the sidebar of the screen. * Nikki had a role in the 4'th Season of ''Exposé. * Juliet said it was the '4'th time her shoulder was dislocated. * The Man in Black flashed '''4 bright white lights at Kate and Juliet as they were hiding in the trees. * There were 4''' dials on the television playing the DHARMA welcome video. * The code for the pylons was 5'44'39. * Ben released toxic gas in the van at '''4 in the afternoon, killing his father. The rest of the Purge ostensibly occurred at the same time. * Charlie claimed he held his breath for 4''' minutes. * Charlie was the '4'th person to pass Nadia on the streets. Season 4 * When Desmond calls Penny, the phone rings '''4 times before she picks up. * Penelope Widmore's home address was 4'23 Cheyne Walk. * On Faraday's chalkboard, the expression 8mG/c'4 was written. * Ben said he was going to see "Mr. and Mrs. Kendrick in 4'''E". * Jack resuscitated Desmond after compressing his chest '''4 times, attempting to revive him after the helicopter crashed. * There were 4 dogs in cages as Sayid walked to meet Ben in the veterinarian's office. * The soldiers were given 4''' minutes to get outside. * The phone number Penny gave Desmond was 79'4'6 0893 * Naomi's tattoo had '''4 squares . * The phone rings 4''' times before Locke picks it up to hear the code, 14J . * When Jack was examining x-rays, there were '''4 on the light box. The Lost Experience * Zander was missing for 4''' months before Cliff began to search for him. * Cliff began his search for Zander on April 15th ('''4/15) Season 5 *Miles sensed the graves of 4''' dead U.S. soldiers. *Juliet fired '''4 shots at the people in the outrigger. *On the beach, Rousseau fired the gun 4''' times - once at Robert, three times at Jin. *The donkey wheel blinked '''4 times before John Locke turned it the final time. *Desmond told Ms. Hawking that going to the Island had cost him 4''' years of his life. *Eloise's brooch had '''4 points . *Jack's Grandfather, Ray, made 4''' failed attempts to escape from his retirement home. *Jack saw a photo of the Island dated September 23, 195'''4. *The death date on the headstone John Locke visited was April (month number 4''') 8, 2006. *Widmore asked John Locke how long it had been since he walked into the Others' camp. Locke replied, '''4 days. *The final time flash landed the survivors in 197'4' * LaFleur beeped the horn 4''' times for Miles to come outside. * The water tank at the flame bore the number '''4"' *Young Miles found the dead body of Mr. Vonner in apartment '''4. *Sawyer directed Miles to erase security monitor 4''' where Sawyer and Kate appeared. *Horace told Miles to deliver a package to Radzinsky at grid 33'''4. *Dr. Chang asked Hurley 4''' questions before Hurley confessed that they were from the future. Season 6 }} *Kate and Edward Mars went through security at LAX at a booth labeled '4'F. * The license plate of the taxi that Kate carjacked was '4'DQ555'''4. * John Locke was number 4''' on Jacob's list on the cave wall. * John Locke told his Physical Education students to turn to chapter '''4 on reproductive study. * Richard Alpert had the Bible open to Luke chapter 4''' when he was in jail. * Lightning struck '''4 times before the Man in Black appeared to Richard. * There were 4''' windows/floors to the Lighthouse, not counting the top one with the actual mirrors. * '''4 birds flew by outside the Lighthouse, right after Hurley and Jack reached the top. * There were 4''' mirrors at the Lighthouse. * Ilana returned from the Black Rock with '''4 sticks of dynamite. * When Desmond was tied to the tree, the rope was wrapped around his chest 4''' times. * When Hugo and Libby were talking at Santa Rosa, a patient was playing Connect '''4 in the background * There were 4''' blocks of C4. * In Happily Ever After, Desmond hears from Hurley that their bags are at carousel '''4. * The number 8'4'0 was written on the Ajira plane. Outside the show and real life occurrences * The central tenets of Buddhism are called the Four Noble Truths. * The object in the Connect Four game is to get four of your checkers in a row, either in a vertical, horizontal, or diagonal way. * 4 is a bad luck number in Chinese, Korean, and Japanese culture. It is associated as the death number. * 4 gospels. * 4 seasons. * 4 elements (earth, water, air and fire) * 4 horsemen of the apocalypse (war, famine, plague and death) * At the Passover seder every year, Jewish people ask 4 questions, drink 4 cups of wine, and discuss the story of the 4 sons. * Each U.S. Presidential term lasts 4 years. * 4 cardinal directions (north, south, east, west) * 4 suits of playing cards * 4 food groups * Violins, Violas, Cellos, Double Basses, Basses, Cuatros, and Ukuleles all have 4 strings de:4 es:4 fr:4 he:4 it:4 pt:4 ru:4 Category:Numbers Category:Lists Category:Numbers Category:Lists Category:4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 Category:Recurring Themes